But I Think I Love You
by Kooshie-nee
Summary: : summary will be up later. Please read & review  :
1. Meet The Characters

_**But I Think I Love You**_

**Chapter... uh, no. It's a Meet the Characters. **xD

A/N – In this story, you'll be able to interact with the characters, ask them questions and all sorts. Do silly things to them. Choose their fate their destiny and everything you desire. You'll probably be able to enter the story yourself. :) Trust me, this will be fun. Anyways, lets meet the characters before we begin the story. First of all I'm Kooshie-Nee. Pronounced Koosh-she-knee aka.. my name (Haha! Fooled yous all, sif i'll tell you my real name. xD)

**Meeting The Characters. **

Well, our first and main character is Ashlee Stacy Rueben-

Ashlee: Uh, correction K-N, it's **Ashlee Stephanie Rueben. *****Smiles Proudly***

Author: Shut up, I can name you whatever I want. It's my story to begin with!

Ashlee: So.. without me there wouldn't be a story so ha.

Author: ***Sighs***_How the hell did I end up with her in the story! _=,=

Anyways, Ashlee is one of those girls that thinks about the environment... well.. uh.. sorta. ***Cough cough***. She has brunette wavy hair, big brown BORING eyes.

Ashlee: Hey! My eyes aren't boring, they twinkle thank-you very much.

Author: Righteo... stop interrupting me.

Surrounding her boring brown eyes are her dark soot lashes, protecting them from invaders such as fallen eyelashes.. well.. not really. Her nose isn't crooked nor is it well and perfectly straight. She has a tiny little bump on it. Her lips aren't kissably full, and her teeth aren't straight straight and it wasn't blinding white, but luckily it wasn't yellow and decaying. Ashlee is pretty fit, her breast aren't the best or spectacular, but at least shes got some.. boobs. She's adorable and clumsy, she's shy around new people, but after spending a fair time with her she gets feisty, loud, random and a bit strange in the head.. uh, just like right now. She's prancing around with a tutu on, to some Beethoven Symphony. I feel sorry for the characters honestly. =,= but most likely me. Oh and shes five foot four. Bwahaha midget... just like myself.

Our next character is Jesse Wilson, Ashlee's soon to be boyfriend? Doubt it...

Author: Got anything to say to the folks that are reading this?

Jesse: Meh, don't give a flying finger really. But... call me girls? 0412356789. ***Winks***

Author: ***Smacks her head and sighs*** _My characters are really strange..._

Jesse: What? Oh come on, you never know, I might actually get a call ;D And there might be some hot girls too! Just think about it Koosh. Thousands of hot girls waiting to call me!

Author: We all know the number is fake Jesse.

Jesse: Hey! You're not supposed to say that! It was meant to be a prank! ***Curls into a ball and starts crying***

Author: yes yes, very well.

Jesse has jet black shoulder length hair. (He secretly thinks hes some kind of rocker dude..) he's eyes are midnight blue that shimmered, around those eyes of his are he's dark soot lashes. He has a well toned tan that covered his body. His nose is straight and perfect, so are his white teeth. Being born in a rich family meant perfect this and perfect that. Jesse is tall and lanky, he has muscles.. or so he thinks he does. Hmm..

Jesse: I do have muscles! ***Cries even more***

***Other characters are now around him comforting the sooky-lala of a baby.***

Jesse is around seven foot tall, he's face is extremely handsome. (Came from great genes his parents had given him.) His cheekbones are well defined, and his chin in a great angular shape. He's quite silly for a rich kid. I wonder how he and Ashlee met.. probably at some weird place. But nevermind that, Jesse is quite emotional and moody when it came to feelings. He's really smart and is now currently taking over his fathers multi-million dollar company. He's well known and has nearly everything that a poor person has always dreamed of, and yet, he's still unsatisfied.

Next in line that is waiting to be introduced is Mandi Hilton.

Mandi: Yay! It's all about me.

Author: ***Rolls her eyes***

Mandi, the most blondest person in the story is always high. She's hardly ever serious about anything. Food, food is what she loved most. It's amazing how she can stuff her face with glorious yummy food and never gain weight! Must be some kind of magic thing. Mandi has pale blond straight hair, her eyes are baby blue and she was also rich. She was make-up and non-make-up pretty. Everything went well with her looks. She was model tall and really thin. Her nose was straight and perfect, just like her lips. They were full and was always glossed up with her lip gloss. Mandi is pretty random and just plain out hilarious. Sometimes actually.. . Oh great, she joined Ashlee and is now prancing around.

Mandi: Ooh! Koosh, Koosh look at me! ***Twirls around and then trips***

Oh Em Gee.. and thats Mandi. Now our forth character is mysterious. He's known as Jase Michelson.

Author: Jase, stop smoking!

Jase: Why? And why did you say i'm mysterious? I'm not even mysterious. -.-

Author: I know that.. it's your role in the story now put out that cigarette and introduce yourself, or do you want me to do it?

Ashlee: Hey! You didn't let us introduce ourselves!

Author: That's because you suck at introductions just like me. .

Jase: Hello to all them fine chickee-dee's i'm Jase, the most hottest guy in the story. Ha, sorry Jesse. You know it's true. Anyways. Call me instead of the loser himself. 0411223344.

Author: ***Collapses and begins writhing in disbelief.***

Jase: Oh give me a break. You know i'm hot Koosh, just admit it. I know you want some of... ***Eyes his pants***

Author: ***Smacks Jase's head and blushes profusely* **Idiot! You know what, i'm not going to introduce you Jase.

Jase: But you already did. ;D

Anyways, Sorry to all the other characters that didn't get introduced. I'm going to save myself from embarrassment and stop it right there.

Characters: Boo!

Author: Shut up you idiots or i'll bring out the walking stick!

***Silence***

So... now that the meeting with the characters is done. You can now enjoy the story.. I hope =,=

Ashlee: Hey Koosh.

Author: What!

Jesse: You're gay.

Author: ***Pulls out the walking stick and whacks Jesse***

Jesse: Ow ow ow! Ashlee told me to say it!

Jase: Koosh, do we get paid? I mean, we all worked very hard on the story.

Author: Yeah yeah, with monopoly money, now shut up and let the readers begin the story you twits.

Jesse: Why are you so abusive to us? Dx ***Wails***

Author: And why are you so stupid in the head?

Jase: Monopoly money? Can we buy anything with that?

Mandi: Food! You can buy food! Right koosh?

Author: Correct Mandi... Okay that's it. If you guys don't shut up and let the readers read in peace. I will, and I mean I will hurt you's all. ***Glares at them***

***Everyone shuts up***

Finally, now enjoy the story for the second time. :D

Mandi: Cake!

***Everyone stares at Mandi bewildered and than gulped***

Jesse: Mandi you idiot!

And they all ran away while I chased after them with the walking stick.

Haha, I love my characters, their so strange and unique but their so annoying! Now go and read chapter one :D Oh! And don't forget to review! And.. ask the characters questions . I'm sure they are all willing to answer them. Right guys?

***They all nod***


	2. The Start Of Something New

The cry of Jeremy woke Ashlee up. She groaned and pulled the blanket just above her head. She tried to go back to sleep but the wailing sound of Jeremy stopped her. Ashlee cursed a few naughty words and rose out of her bed. She had planned on sleeping in till noon that day. Sadly for her, she didn't have a chance since her baby brother Jeremy was crying. Ashlee made her bed and walked towards the bathroom like a zombie on drugs. Her eyes were closed and it was still dark outside. Ashlee's mother Gina stepped out of her room and stopped to take in her daughters movement. Brandon, Ashlee's older brother came out of the bathroom and went to stand by his mother.

"I think she's sleepwalking." Whispered Gina to Brandon only a bit to loud.

"I'm not sleepwalking." Uttered Ashlee.

"Holy cow! Can people talk when they sleepwalk?" Brandon asked Gina.

"I told you, i'm not sleepwalking!" Ashlee opened her eyes and rubbed them.

Brandon rubbed the back of his head and walked back into his room, realizing that he's sister wasn't asleep and heard everything he had said to his mother. Gina walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make Jeremy a bottle of milk. Whilst Ashlee walked into the toilet and sat down on the seat. It was warm... well, that was because of Brandon's bottom. After doing her little business, Ashlee washed her hands, walked back into her room and fell flat on her bed. She was still tired. You can't blame the poor girl for partying out late last night. Wasn't her fault. It was Mandi's fault for wanting to stay a bit too _long_.

Ashlee glanced at her hello kitty clock. It's five twenty-four in the morning so she's only had three hours of sleep so far. She closed her eyes and managed to sleep, even when wailing Jeremy was still crying his head off.

Hours after five twenty-four.

Ashlee finally woke up just past midday, it was two forty-three. She stretched her arms and yawned. As she rose out of bed, Brandon walked in. "Oi buttbrain." he interrupted.

Ashlee turned her head and faced Brandon. "What?" she replied while punching out the life of her pillows in her hand.

"Some dude that goes by the name of Jesse is on the phone." announced Brandon. "And his curious to talk to you." he added.

"Curious?" Ashlee dropped her pillows on the bed and strolled towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! Was just wondering if you wanted to come to the café with me. Mandi won't come, she's watching some show about food?" asked Jesse.

"Typical Mandi, i'll meet you there in half an hour." with the click of the phone. Ashlee ran upstairs and went to gather her daily clothing for today. She hurried into the bathroom and took a shower. Once her body was wrapped in a white towel, she stood infront of the mirror and blinked. Ashlee picked up her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth for exactly two minutes. After rinsing her mouth with cold water, she than picked up the pink tweezer that layed near the razor and carefully began plucking her brows. Finally, with her business done in the bathroom she quickly got dressed into a flowy blue dress. The dress wasn't too revealing... _Gee thanks Koosh for this... dress. Could have been something prettier. _

So now that Ashlee is all dressed up she fasten her pace and hurried into her car. Well, it wasn't technically her car. It was her father's car. But who cared? Ashlee reversed backwards only to hit the garbage bin. "Shhit!" cursed Ashlee.

Ashlee: Wait wait wait...did you have to add that part in Koosh?

Author: Obviously Ash, it's part of the story.

Ashlee: Well!.. now i'm embarrassed. . everyone now knows that i'm sucky at driving.

Jesse: We all knew that a while ago Ash, now be quiet so Koosh can continue the story!

Author: Yes, thank-you Jesse. =,=

With the garbage bin on the ground Ashlee than kept on reversing, she couldn't be bothered to step out of the car and lift the bin up.

The traffic lights turned red and Ashlee stomped on the brakes sending the car to a complete halt. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her head. Ashlee knew that her driving skills were bad. Now what kind of idiot gave her a license in the first place? Oh... that's right. I did. The lights turned green and Ashlee again stomped on the pedal making the car move forward a bit too quickly. The car bumped into the back bumper of the red sedan infront of her. "Argh bugger!" she panted.

The driver in the red sedan peered at her through the rear window and glared at her. He looked furious, if looks could kill, she was one hundred percent sure she would be dead right now. Her heart pounded terribly against her chest. She was afraid that the man would step out of his car and yell at her. Instead of that, the man drove forward and made a left turn. Ashlee's heart still thumping uncontrollably smirked. She wasn't afraid of him! Even if he did involve the police in this. She was fearless. Another car behind her honked and that startled her.

Or so she thought she was... but no-one was here to witness that! Mwahahahaha! Well... except for the readers. _Holy cow! Totally forgot about the readers. Grr, Koosh is going to get it at the end of this chapter! Making me look so bad infront of everyone. _

Ashlee finally arrived at the café, she stepped out of the car and locked it. "Woah! You look bad." stated Jesse. "Did you tackle someone while you were in the car or something? That could explain the severe problem of sweat you have on your face." He chuckled and messed up her head.

Ashlee's face exploded into a rouge colour. "Shut up you loser. I don't have a sweating problem." protested Ashlee.

Jesse was Ashlee's best guy friend. The loser was rich.. filthy stinking rich! His jet black collar length hair framed his lovely face and Ashlee's could have sworn that girls who have walked passed them did double takes, breathing in his strong musky scent. "Sorry," Jesse apologized. "Anyways, lets go in and order our coffee."

Jesse walked to the front counter and pushed in the line infront of a small boy while Ashlee went to find a place for them to sit. "Hi uh, can I have one latte and one cappuccino?" he began. The small boy behind Jesse began to sob, and then a dark shadow casted over him. _Uh oh... i'm doomed. _

Jesse turned around and grinned sheepishly. "OH! I didn't see you there mate!" He laughed awkwardly as he stared at a bulky version of the small boy. _Uh! _The bulky man folded his arm and scoffed at Jesse.

"Right! I'll be back lady! I'll... uh be behind them." Jesse pointed to the two brothers and stood behind them like he had said. _Think you can scare me? And whats with that mono brow? Ha mono brow. _Jesse smirked and the bulky man turned around. He flinched and then turned his face towards Ashlee who is now staring out the window amusing herself.

Once the two brothers bought their coffee Jesse finally stood infront of the counter, his face was rather red. "So.. you wanted one latte and one cappuccino is that right sir?" Stuttered the girl.

"Yeah.." Jesse sighed and waited for the lady to fetch him the drinks.

While Jesse was still getting the drinks Ashlee looked out the large window and her eye caught a glimpse of a couple that was laughing at eachother. She sighed and began to think about herself like that one day with her prince charming. Jesse placed the cappuccino infront of Ashlee and coughed, interrupting her fantasies. Ashlee came back to reality and stared down at her drink, she than looked back at Jesse. "Brandon said you were curious when you called me."

"Curious? Uh.. well.. no not really. Was just making your brother get to you more quickly." He grinned and took a sip of his latte.

"Right..." Ashlee rolled her eyes and took tiny sips of her Cappuccino. "We should go to the beach this weekend."

"Or hang out in my manse." he suggested.

"Your manse.. Hmm, nah, I would rather spend a day at the beach, much more calming."

"Hey! My manse is calming." grumbled Jesse.

"Yeah, when your fellow girls are out of the manse."

"True." He agreed.

Back at home, Brandon did exactly fifty sit ups before bounding downstairs to eat a banana. While he was chewing on it Gina called out. "Brandon, can you go check if the car is still outside."

"Okay." He yelled back. Brandon dawdled towards the window and peered outside the curtains. The car was missing.. Ashlee must have taken it. He groaned then when he saw the garbage bin on the ground. "No, the car isn't there mum." he added.

Brandon walked into the kitchen and took a pair of gloves in the counter, he than headed outside and went to clean up in the front. _Ashlee you're going to pay for this._

Jesse rested his head on his arms and gazed at Ashlee and then he suddenly laughed. Ashlee raised her eyebrows and eyed him. "Whats so funny?" She asked.

"Was just thinking about how this bulky man tried to scar-" began Jesse.

A chair creaked and the bulky man turned his head to look at Jesse. "He's behind me isn't he?" he whispered.

Ashlee laughed and nodded. "You think you're so tough Jesse." she snickered before flicking some cappuccino onto his hair from her spoon.

"Hey! Not the hair! You know how long it takes me just to get it like this?"

"Jeez, it's not that appealing anyways." Ashlee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not appealing?.. My hair is very appealing thank-you very much! Just look at your hair! Wavy and.. and..brown!" he snapped.

"Woah! That one was very weak. Of course my hair is wavy and brown. Just state the obvious why don't you?" Ashlee once again rolled her eyes before clearing her throat and stood up. "Well, I think i'm done here."

Jesse too stood up. "No no no. You're staying with me."

Ashlee pouted and sat down. "You're a loser Jesse."

Jesse grinned showing of his pearly whites. "Yeah a rich loser. Anyways, do you want to go somewhere now that we are done? I mean me of course."

"Oh! I wanted to go visit gran today." Ashlee beamed as she remembered.

"Okay.. we'll go right now!"

The two friends stood up and left the café. "I'll get Jer to bring the limo."

"Nah, i'll drive there." Ashlee grinned nervously.

"Do you know how to drive?" he questioned her.

"I did drive here didn't I?" ...

The car came to an abrupt stop and Jesse had his arms and legs in different directions. "I thought you said you know how to drive!" Screamed Jesse sounding like a girl.

"I do I do! It's just! Don't speak, you're getting me nervous." panted Ashlee.

Ashlee pushed the pedal down and the car moved forward. Only a bit too fast. "Holy shhhit Ash! Slow the car down! I know it's exciting to see your grandmother and all, but I think she would appreciate it if she didn't have to see her grand daughter in hospital due to lack of driving skills." he blurted out.

It was normally a twenty minute ride to the retirement home. But with Ashlee's lack of driving skills, it took them at least an hour. _Curse you heaven! _The car finally slowed down infront of the retirement home. Jesse opened the door and collapsed to the ground and kissed the grass. Ashlee's face flushed and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She decided to never drive again from that day on...

Ashlee walked in the retirement home and stood infront of the counter. The lady behind it peered up and smiled.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see my grandmother." Ashlee answered.

"Sure, whats her name sweetheart?"

"Catherine Rueben."

The lady behind the counter typed in her grandmothers name and then looked back up at Ashlee. "She's in the games room dear. I can get someone to get her for you."

"No no, it's alright. Mind if we go in and see her?"

"No, go ahead."

Ashlee grabbed Jesse's hands and dragged him into the games room.

"Annnnd it's lucky number twenty two." Shouted an old man. Ashlee spotted her grandmother easily, her fluffy white hair in a bun and her skin rather wrinkly than before.

Catherine Rueben looked up and beamed at her only grand daughter. "Oh my sweetheart! You came to visit me." Ashlee grinned back and hugged her grandmother. "Oh, and you brought your fiancé with you?"

"fiancé?" Ashlee blinked. "He's not my fiancé grandma, just a close friend."

Catherine elbowed Ashlee on the arm and winked. "Ever considered being more than just close friends?"

Ashlee's jaw dropped, bewildered that her grandmother had just said something such as that. "No..."

Jesse: No? So you never actually found me attractive or ever thought about being more than just close friends Ash?

Ashlee: Yes its a no, why would I want to date a sook who cried when the Koosh herself said you had no muscles.

Jesse: But! That was because it was offensive and it wasn't true. And plus I do have muscles! ***Blushes***

Author: Guys, guys, guys. Be quiet. You can argue later once this chapter is finished.

Jesse: ***Folds his arms and smirks, he clearly now hates Ashlee because she doesn't like him.***

Catherine had a surprised look on her face. "No? My my my, Ash the boy is handsome..."

"Bingo!" Blurted Jesse with his hands in the air flailing the white cardboard. "I win, I win, I win." He chorused, he than stood up and walked towards the man that was hosting the game.

"Let me have a look... mhm.. mhm.. mhm." The man checked Jesse's cardboard and the balls, making sure that he had all of the numbers that were called out. "Boy! What are you talking about? You didn't even get a bingo." stated the man.

"What? No bingo? Buuut! I still win." he whined.

"And strange too." Added Catherine in a whisper.

Ashlee nodded in agreement. While Jesse played bingo with the old folks, Ashlee sat down and talked with her grandmother. "So how is your father?"

"He's fine, just been really busy with work and all. So I hardly talk to him."

"ahh, I see."

_See? How can you see? You weren't there._

"What about Brandon? Is he still in school?"

"Brandon is okay, he's more annoying than ever now. And no, he's not in school."

"Mhm.. what about... Gina?" Catherine made a disgusted face when she said her only son's wife name.

"Mum is coping well. She's got a job."

"Job? Ha, that surprises me."

Catherine and Gina have a love hate relationship. How did this happen? Well it all started back in nineteen ninety-four, when Ashlee was still in her mothers womb and Brandon was three years old. Catherine and Gina argued about some sort of vase.. Catherine wanting it in the house above the fireplace and Gina wanting it out of the house. Gina had said it was the most ugliest thing she has seen in her thirty-nine years of life and Ashlee's father took on Gina's side which Catherine felt disappointment that her only son agreed with his wife than his own mother... and that's how the love hate relationship started. All because of one god damn vase.

Ashlee sighed. "Yeah.." She stared at Jesse who is now going up to the man that was hosting for the second time again. And like the first time, the man told him that he had no bingos and was sent back to his seat, he bowed his head down and was on the verge of crying. Jesse as Ashlee's fiancé?_ Pfft not in a million years._ Well, maybe not. He was rich and extremely handsome. Why not marry him and then commit a murder and steal his money! Ashlee cackled silently to herself.

_No ash! You wouldn't want to hurt your own friend!_

_Shut up you goody goody too shoo. Think about it Ash, you becoming loaded with cash. All that millions to yourself and only you can use it._

_Ash what about when you become rich after you murdered him, what would you do when he comes back and haunt you?_

Goody Ash and evil Ash pulled and tugged on Ashlee's mind, playing with her head. "Leave me alone." She muttered mostly to herself.

"What?" Questioned Catherine.

Ashlee came back to reality and flushed. She could have sworn that her grandmother now think thats her own grand daughter is a total idiot talking to herself like that. "Uh well, I think were going to take off." Ashlee stood up and dragged Jesse out.

"Hey! My game!" he moaned as the red counters spill all over the floor.

"Too bad."

Mandi dipped the strawberry into the hot chocolate sauce and took a bite. "You and Jesse together as a couple?"

"Yes Mandi, me and Jesse, what do you think of that?"

"Well, I think that it's cute and that you two would make an adorable couple! And then you'll have pretty babies that will wear expensive clothes once they come out of your.." Mandi giggled, "And after that, you'll all live happily in a house full of food!"

Ashlee collapsed and began writhing on the floor with disbelief, she regretted asking Mandi in the first place about this. She never took anything seriously... well besides food of course. The poor girl was lost in her fantasies with food,

but then again, it was better speaking to Mandi than her mother about these kind of situations. _Myself and Jesse? Maybe it could be the beginning of something... Nah!_

A/N - Hmm, well, I think this chapter seemed a bit boring! =,= maybe it's due to my lack of sleep? But anyways... let the reviews roll in and the arguments begin.

Ashlee: Koosh! Why did you embarrass me infront of the readers for? You made me look extremely bad, you knew I couldn't drive a car!

Author: ***Points and starts laughing* **My apologies Ash... .

Ashlee: Sorry doesn't fix the embarrassment! ***Narrows her eyes***

Author: Hey hey hey, I could always bring out the walking stick and then uh... ***Cranes her neck***

Ashlee: Okay! Nevermind...

Brandon: Ash, ***Cracks his knuckles*** You forgot to do something in the story...

Ashlee: ***Gulps*** I know I know! Sorry!

Author: Hey! No violence please.

Jesse: But you always do it to us.

Author: ***Whacks Jesse's head*** that's a whole new story.

Jesse: Hey! Not the hair.

Jase: =,= When am I going to come in the story? And that's not fair, Ashlee and Jesse had coffee, Brandon had a banana and Mandi had strawberries and hot chocolate! And what do I get? Nothing, zilch, nada. ***Pouts***

Author: ***Sighs*** look, all I got left is.. ***Checks my pocket*** Um sugar?

***Everyone looks at her with a WTF expression clearly written on their forehead.***

Author: What, I stole some sugar from the grocery store, so what, big deal. ,

***Everyone gasps***

Jesse: You stole! Oh my god! Koosh stole!

Author: Yeah.. unlike someone who stole a pair of lady undies. ***Cough cough*** hmm..

***Jesse blushes while Jase slapped his knee and laughed, others joined along too***

Jesse: I didn't steal the pink lacy undies!

Author: Pink and lacy? How did you know that it was.. ***Jaw drops*** So you did steal it!

Jase: I bet you he had unstoppable nosebleeds when he touched it!, pervert.

Ashlee: Uh.. change of subject! ***Blushes, feeling un-comfortable talking about underwear around her older brother who is now smirking***

Author: I sometime wonder how I made up you weird strange people.

Mandi: D: We're made up? I thought we were real!

Author: Uh.. no no, yes yous are all real! Yes yes yes... real as real can be!

Mandi: Oh! That's good than. Hey Koosh, could I have a chocolate fountain in chapter two?

Author: We'll see about that, if you're good..

Well well, now that the little arguments are done, proceed onto chapter two. :D

Jase: Dude.. I still can't believe you stole those pink lacy undies.

Jesse: They weren't lacy! It was frilly. ***freezes, suddenly realizing what he had just said***

Jase: ***smirks*** pathetic pervert..

**Previously on chapter one: **_Ashlee couldn't drive a car and decided to stop driving, Jesse played bingo with the old folks and shouted out bingo even though he had none right. Catherine (Ashlee's grandma) asked if Ashlee had ever considered being more then close friends with Jesse. Ashlee thinks about the consideration but quickly loses interest. Everyone found out that I stole sugar from a grocery store. Jesse stole some pink lacy underwear.. (But thats another story... it will be told soon. *_**_Cackles_**_*)_

A/N – My second chapter to my somewhat strange story. Strange characters especially. But never fear, I'm here. O.O Okay, that was straight out weird! I even scared myself..

Jase: Yay! I'm finally in the story.

Author: Jase.. go stay with Jesse, just in case he might go steal some more undies.

Jesse: HEY!


End file.
